To fulfill her potential as a clinical investigator, teacher of researchers, and resource person for child and adolescent mental health at the University of Kentucky, Dr. Humphries proposes the following plan: Formal course work in experimental design, methodology, biostatistics, clinical tails, and epidemiology to remedy her lack of formal training in these areas. To accomplish this goal, Dr. Humphries will enroll as a special post-graduate student at the University of Kentucky and Johns Hopkins Graduate School of Mental Hygience and Public Health. Clinical Research supervision to increase her knowledge of methodologies and factors that affect her on-going research in eating disorders. To accomplish this goal, Katherine A. Halmi, M.D., will serve as her mentor at the University of Kentucky. Tutorial sessions increase her knowledge of zinc metabolism ad assessment. To accomplish this goal, Craig J. McClain will direct her tutorial. On-gong clinical research and teaching will constitute the remainder of her plan. Robert F. Kraus, M.D., will serve as supervisor. His role is to coordinate, to facilitate, and to evaluate Dr. Humphries' progress towards her goals.